


The Dangers of Sexting

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says: the dangers of sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Hikaru hears the familiar tone that means he has a text message. "What are you wearing?" he sees on the screen. It's from Akira. He glances down at his outfit and furrows his brow, but types in, "My yellow 5 shirt and jeans. Y?" and hits send.

A moment later, he gets a response. "In my yukata and nothing else." Hikaru licks his lips. "Kind of naughty, don't u think?" his fingers type out quickly as he rolls fully onto his back.

The next text message comes in. "Yes. Would you like to come with me?" Hikaru licks his lips. Akira must not have a lot of time to sext right now if he's already pushing this hard. He types quickly, "I want 2 cum in ur mouth." He sits up and grasps the bottom of his shirt and tugs if off as he hears the tone once, and then again. Akira must already have a hand on himself. Hikaru grabs the phone and looks at the first message. "I'm so naughty, but only for you. What should I do?" Hikaru rolls his eyes a little because it's so like Touya to put in every letter even when he's basically having modern phone sex. He goes to the second message, which says, "WHAT?!" 

Hikaru's mouth falls open a little as he looks at who it's from. Kawai-san. Oh god. No. No, no, no, no, no. Hikaru looks through his received one about the coming... and it is indeed from Kawai who Hikaru had asked earlier in the day, through text, whether he was going to Innoshima again soon. 

Well, fuck. There went his hard-on. He sent off another quick text to Akira, "Sorry. Finish up alone. Need 2 take care of smthing." Hikaru put his shirt back on and went to his contacts list. He'd call Kawai now and explain before things got too out of hand (or he forgot). But, damn it! He really needed to actually set a ringtone to play with Akira sent him texts.


End file.
